A Little Like Me
by anime-wolf-lover-12
Summary: Loki talks with a young girl about Daddy issues, and finds someone who is a little like him. Will probably be edited later.


**So I felt like writing something were Loki talks to a little girl about daddy issues. I thought it might be cute. Loki will be OOC.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Avengers. I do own Kathleen.**

* * *

><p>Loki cursed under his breath as he sat on the cement that splintered around him. Thor stood above him, a look of disappointment on his face. "Why must you always want to battle so, brother?" Thor asked him. Loki spat on his boots, "Do not act high and mighty from your princely perch. You know what I battle for. So that one day I will sit upon the throne of Asgard." Thor sighed and shook his head, he always knew what his brother battled for, but he had hoped that if Loki heard it out loud then maybe he would see how wrong this was. Obviously that was not the case.<p>

Loki only looked at his brother with hate. "Well this has been an uneventful battle, but I'm leaving now." Thor sighed again; he would let Loki leave only out of pity, since he had failed so many times. Loki conjured his magic and quickly teleported away from his brother and his despicable friends. He didn't really know where he would end up he just wanted to leave his brothers pitying gaze behind. He hated that Thor thought him weak, he would show them one day that he was anything but.

He felt himself start to teleport away. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself sitting on the edge of a cliff, with a crying girl next to him.

(A few minutes earlier in Arizona)

Kathleen watched as her father, step-mother, and two brothers got up from sitting near the edge of the Grand Canyon, at her father's insistence. He was nervous when they got near the edge, afraid they would fall off, and it was closing time. But Kathleen had stayed behind just a bit longer, to look at the view just a little longer. She sighed, but got up from the dusty ground. Though before she could even take a step forward, a squirrel jumped out of a nearby bush, scaring her and making her tumble backwards.

Time seemed to slow down as she felt herself fall. There were only two people there and they were walking away to far to hear her even if she did scream, but surprisingly she didn't scream. She only fell, and only one thought went through her mind. _Daddy._

Luck was finally with her though when she landed on another cliff a few yards below the top. Unfortunately, she landed on her ankle and it twisted to the side. Tears came to her eyes, and she silently cursed the squirrel that had gotten her into the situation. Kathleen only hoped her family would notice that she was gone. She brought her knees up to her chest, and laid her forehead on the tops of them, while crying. _What if they don't notice I'm gone?_ It was always a fear of hers that one day she would get hurt or be left somewhere, and her father wouldn't come back to find her. Kathleen loved her dad a lot, and she hated that she doubted his love, but she couldn't help it. Her mind thought up the terrible thoughts and she could only chase them away, until they came back. It was all she could do to remind herself all the wonderful and nice things he had done.

Suddenly, to her right a man appeared. His clothes were singed a little, and his arm had a small cut on it that was healing surprisingly fast. The healing cut mostly gave it away, but the emerald green eyes and black hair also helped her draw the conclusion that this man was the nefarious trickster, Loki. He looked at her with disgust, and Kathleen expected nothing less. He was known for disliking anything he thought below him which was just about everything.

"What are you doing here mortal?" he asked with a sneer.

"Oh, just hanging out on the edge of the biggest freakin' canyon ever," she said sarcastically.

Kathleen was aware that this man could and probably would kill her for saying that, but she was having a serious debate with herself, and she couldn't bring herself to care about Loki. The glare he sent Kathleen probably would have wilted plants, but she just tucked her head back against her knees. Loki didn't like being ignored especially by some random mortal child. "How dare you talk to me that way you insolent fool," he snapped back at her. Kathleen responded from behind her curtain of fuzzy brown hair, "This is an invite only pity party and you're not on the list, so go away." Loki sneered at her, "And what could a simple Midgardian like you be pitying over. Certainly not anything important." She shrugged indifferently, "Something you probably wouldn't care about since I am a 'simple Midgardian.'" Loki didn't know why but he responded, "Oh please amuse me."

"Well if you honestly want to know. I fell off the edge of the Grand Canyon, and landed here. Now I don't know if my family will come back to get me. I don't even know if my dad notices that I'm gone. And to top it all off my ankle is broken."

Loki looked closer at the child and saw places on her clothes that were torn from rocks snagging them, and she was very dusty. "You're lucky you know," she raised her head out of her knees, "you don't mind being alone. You don't have to worry about being abandoned. I know a lot of people who wouldn't mind that, me included." Loki looked over at her, "What makes you think that I am alone?"

"Because, on television your brother, Thor, says that he hopes you'll come home, and he wishes you to come back with him, and I saw how well you worked with those Chitauri." Loki stuck his chin up, "Well who says I don't mind being alone. I am only waiting until I take over Midgard, then I will have all the company I need." She looked at him knowingly, "But it won't be enough. That doesn't count as company. You wouldn't be able to have conversations with people, they would be too scared."

"And that's exactly what I want."

"Do you really?"

"Of course, it's what I've been striving for."

"Then what about Thor?"

"He shall kneel with the rest of them."

"You don't mean that."

Loki looked at her, "Why wouldn't I? I despise the blonde oaf." Kathleen thought for a moment, "I have brothers, and while we may have disagreements I could never really want them to fear me. I would always love them no matter what."

Loki responded, "Since I am the youngest he always looks down on me. Thinking me weak, this makes him even more foolish."

"I'm the youngest out of my brothers, and they have never looked down on me. I bet you're getting mixed up, he is sending you brotherly love, and you're registering it as that."

Loki was determined not to lose this argument, although he didn't understand why he was even talking with this girl. He was ruthless, and had better things to do, but here he was talking with some random girl about how he was treated. What confused him more was that he wanted to continue to talk with her. "My father Odin has always given Thor all the love, while I am only discouraged. I doubt he ever really loved me." Kathleen really and truly thought about it, she wanted to help Loki see that not everything was bad in the world. That he had family who loved him, it was in her nature to try and help people with their emotions. It was strange how she could cheer up her friends even when they were at their glummest.

"Sometimes, I feel like my own dad doesn't love me. Like before you got here I could only sit and hope that he would notice I was gone. And since he didn't I can only guess that he's still getting used to having another kid." Loki stared at her quizzically, "What do you mean?" "I only visit him once a year for a few months. I don't really remember much about him from when I was little, but I know he visited me, which must be hard on his part since I live on the other side of the country."

"Then you have nothing to complain about. Your father loves you," Loki said.

"Yes, but he does have his flaws. Like when I talk I have a country accent. They always tease me about it."

"My family used to make fun of my use of magic. They always commented on how it was for maidens. The only one who was always supportive of me was my mother."

"Then our problems are similar. Getting a compliment out of some of my family is nearly impossible. I mean all I'm looking for is-"

"some encouragement," he finished.

Kathleen nodded, and shifted a bit. She winced though when she moved her ankle. Loki noticed her discomfort, "Would you like me to heal that. It looks highly uncomfortable."

"Why would you want to help me? I thought you didn't like mortals."

"Are you going to question my motives, or are you going to let me heal your ankle?"

Kathleen stuck her ankle carefully out wards towards him,"Go right ahead." Loki summoned his magic, and placed his hands on her ankle. At first she grit her teeth, while he touched her broken ankle, but then the bone began to mend, and she didn't feel the pain anymore. Loki took his hands away,and Kathleen moved her ankle around, enjoying the feel of having non-broken bones. "Thanks, Loki," she took the risk of using his name. He nodded his head at her, "You Midgardians are so fragile."

Kathleen was known as the person who hugged everybody, in her family. So, taking another huge risk, she leaned over and gave him one of her best hugs.

Loki tensed at first, ready to command her to get off him, but the hug was nice. Having comforting gesture like this one was not something he came by often. So he returned the hug. Kathleen release him, "You wouldn't want to do me one more favor, would you?"

Loki sighed, "I guess one more favor wouldn't hurt. What is it?"

Kathleen smiled at him, "Could you help me back up to the top of the ledge?"

Loki got up from sitting on the ground, "I will teleport us both to the top. Grab my hand."

Kathleen stood up too, and took hold of his hand. She was pleasantly surprised when she found his hand to be warm. Under all that cold and hate, was someone warm who had been mistreated. She saw green light start to surround them, and in an instant they were both back to where Kathleen had fallen off. She let go of his hand.

"Thanks again, Loki," she said, beaming up at him.

"You are welcome. Though if you tell anyone that I was kind to you, I will deny it."

She laughed, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

Loki turned away from her, " I will take my leave now." Kathleen nodded, "Thanks for listening to me, and healing me, and getting me back up here." Loki looked at her, "What is your name, Midagaurdian?"

"Kathleen."

His magic began to surround him, "Then, thank you as we'll, Kathleen. Farewell." And he was gone. "Bye Loki."

She turned around and began to walk towards the way she had seen her family walk. She didn't get far before she was met with her father, running towards her. She ran to him, "Daddy, you came back for me." He knelt down to hug her, "Of course I did. We were so worried when we got back to the car and you weren't there. what happened to you?"

"I fell off the side of the canyon," she said simply. Her father look at her confused, " Then how are you up here." Kathleen turned to look at the spot where Loki had disappeared, "A friend helped me." Kathleen laughed as her dad grew more confused, "Who?"

"It's a secret."

Unbeknownst to her, Loki floated in the sky watching as she walked away with her father. 'Thank you Kathleen.' He teleported away to his hide-out.


End file.
